


Logic VS Morality

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Our mind is the important key essence to how we live our lives. It tells us what to do everyday. The only part ourselves that started our system in the first place. Knowledge comes from this safe haven. Yet, there is also another important part that helps and shapes the brain in many ways. A moral compass leading us to many different paths that we find to be the right decisions to make.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 4





	1. Logic

It's cool at the right temperature. He had slowly turned the AC on to a seventy degree. Inside the building, he sat in one of the cubicles of the empty office structure. The man-made product stood proudly tall. He was comforted by the world he created. It was a place of sanctuary that represented his very existence. A library stood across the building. There wasn't much of different colours other than the usual dark shades of grey, black, beige, and brown. Plastic plants were sometimes seen in the building. There was at least one coffee maker on each floor of those twenty seven floors which were representative of the man's age.

With each year of growth, more floors will grow until the man reaches his limit to which the building will collapse causing the man's existence to cease. He walked through the little hall past the row of cubicles with a cup of steaming coffee as he thought of this. Somewhere in a far future he will not watch over the man. It wasn't a surprise as he knew the basic life of humanity itself. Therefore, he did not feel the fear that all humans hold.

In fact, he felt sublime. He took a sip and sighed. His nostrils flared from the sweet smell. Steam rose out of the mug. Truly, in his eyes he did not see the necessity of having another creation as his abilities were not to create a being with animalistic or human behavior but to create more buildings that abide by his objective. He had admit at one time that it was an awful lot of space for one being. Still, he looked to things in a logical sense. More space meant a clearer head. If there were to be a number of others in his world then the concrete land would shake.

He dropped the mug. Coffee spilled over and stained the carpet floor. Pieces of the mug scattered about. By reasoning, he should have had a thought as to why he dropped that mug but he couldn't formulate a statement. It didn't make sense. Irony laid over this feeling. He was suppose to know what he gained from watching the man learn. That's where the library came in.

The library wasn't a place filled with books of fictional lives or realities but rather one's own reality. The man's reality. Every memory that belonged to the man was there. Granted, most knowledge was kept in the office building but if need be the library would be his second resort for knowledge that he could not find inside the home he lived in.

He began to walk out of the top floor office and into an elevator. The trip in the elevator had never seemed timeless. No music ever played as he did not see music as a valuable existence. Silence was all that he needed. Now, he began to realize how much time slowed. In truth, he knew that time was just an illusion. An invention created by human needs. Why did it effect him? This was a question that he would have to answer soon.

At the library, he skimmed through most of the books on almost every shelf. He brushed his fingers past books that were meant for different subjects but none he saw closer could find him any answers to the hollow hole in his chest. He decided that it would be best to go back to his office where he would take a sip of coffee.

A sip of coffee...He hesitated after the first sip. The flavor was bitter. How was this possible? Coffee in his world was always sweet. No matter what sort of problem he was solving or whatever information he was giving to the man, his coffee would always be sweet.

Sweet...That was another word that got to him. Coffee...sweet...then emotion. Was that missing? Did someone like him really needed emotion?

He looked out the window. It was just the library and nothing else. A sky had been made with clouds to go with it. Was that enough? Now, he had the questions but none of the answers. It upset him how lost he had felt. If only there was someone else to give him the other answers. Information that he was suppose to know about. He held his hand over his chest.

It was like a blade had pierced through his chest a second time. He didn't understood it once again. He wanted to. Desperately, he wanted to. The more he tried to the more he got frustrated. He sat at the front of a computer, sensing his presence needed, and gave the man information for a task he was working on.

"2 + 2= 4" he said, reminding himself of what his objective in life is. "To be or not to be, that is the question." he said, reminding himself of what he was suppose to know and not know. "The first president was George Washington." he said, reminding himself of what he did know. "E=mc`2" he said, reminding himself of what he barely knew.

"I am a vocation of computerization. I do not suppress. I do not question. I do not feel. I am a computerized vocation."

After these words, he felt his chest sting. There's that blade again, he thought. He sat down in a corner. Normally, a chair would suffice but his outbreak on himself led to his non caring want for a seat above. He felt water almost submerge through and out his eyes but eliminated those sources. Elimination of that watery feeling however turned him numb. Forcing his emotion to shut down helped the hollow feeling grow in his chest.

"3 x 3= 9" he said, hoping to know what his objective in life is. "Nevermore." he said, hoping to know what he was suppose to know and not know. "The first black president is Barack Obama." he said, hoping to know what he did know. "The Earth is round." he said, not knowing anything.

There came a blue light.


	2. Morality

At the rising of the sun it set a cheery morning day for a happy someone like him. He woke up to the sound of birds singing. Being in a decent house, he had made a birdhouse for those birds that would pass by where they could feed all day long.

He yawned with a nice stretch. His fingers began to scrub into the scalp as he hummed a wonderful tune. The water was running quick but slow enough for him to get a bubble bath where he played with his rubber duck and sailboat. He laughed at the story he made for his bath toys. Soon he had dried up after the bath.

In his bedroom, there was an array of clothes in the closet. All resembled the same style as the one from the beginning. A light blue khaki shirt and beige pants. Getting into his usual clothes, he tied his beige cardigan around his neck. Out of sheer blindness, he always needed his glasses which were now perfectly atop his head.

He smiled merrily and thought of what he should do. "I'll clean my home! It needs a good scrub just as much as I did!" He began to sweep up the floors. From head to toe, carpet to wood, or front and back. Whatever spot was available for a good dust off he would sweep there too.

Now mopping was a harder job than most chores would think. This one required a slight bent back. Hard work and dedication would be put into this work. To not miss a single spot was the objective to his spring cleaning. He pushed the mop back and forth. Working harder than ever he did before. The smell of the soap water did not ruin his day.

He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Thank goodness that's over. Now I can clean the dishes!" Despite not having the need to eat he loved to wash dishes. It made his home feel a lot more friendly.

His hands wore over yellow rubber gloves which he used to protect himself from the dish soap and water combined. With his favorite blue sponge he scrubbed off any germs and rinsed out those dishes onto their rack. Each dish left with a tune as another left with a smile wrapped around his face.

The summer breeze was blowing in the wind. Not making a hollow sound but a chiming. He had displayed a decorative chimer where it would fly and make the world sing. It helped him hum better tunes or whistle different ones.

The last dish had been dried off. It was time to move on to the floor. He scrubbed over the wooden floor using the same mixture of soap and water. He could never imagine not cleaning or doing anything else that required him to have a smile. After all, he always did have a smile. He heard silence. There were no birds. The birds must have went South but there was no winter here.

He felt his lips twitch. It was strange. He didn't understand why he had to keep up the smile even though he couldn't feel any amount of joy. He wanted to smile but he couldn't as he didn't feel happy for the first time in his life. His chest felt different. In fact, it felt wrong. It was like someone was twisting his heart. He forced a smile and then the twisting stopped.

Immediately, he stopped cleaning. He put the materials away in the hallway closet. An idea clicked his head. "I'll watch my favorite show!" This sounded ridiculous as in most cases any show that the man took a liking too was his favorite. He sat in the couch with a remote in his hand. The TV had flickered on to a cartoon about a yellow sponge.

The cartoon characters were having a cheery time. There were a lot of hilarious scenes going through that showed an array of jokes filled with sarcasm and small action sequences. He was disappointed though because again he did not smile or laugh. Instead he croaked. Not like a frog but choked on his own strange emotion.

This strange emotion had been called loneliness for a long time. He did not know what this emotion was as he had always felt happy. Now, there was something different. He thought about why he couldn't smile and how he could resolve the issue but he didn't have a clue. His mind went to a broken dish, a trip over the stairs, or a sad ending to a film but none of them were the reason as to why he was sad.

He turned off the TV and ran upstairs to his bedroom where he saw the teddy bear at his bed. His favorite stuffed animal which always made him happy every time he held it in his arms or slept with for bedtime after reading a fun story. He curled up in bed with his arms wrapped around his teddy bear, keeping it against his chest. He squeezed hard enough to feel the ache in his chest grow larger.

Why did he felt lonely? He was suppose to be happy. This had always been his objective in existence. To make people happy but to mostly make the man he was a part of happy. With his smiles, he would give the man a cheery mood to welcome. It was funny how the tables had turned. He was now in need of a friend. He wanted someone else in his world who could talk but his abilities were not like that.

No one else could appear right before his very eyes just because he wanted them to. He was created to give others happiness. He never thought if he was made to create his own. With each memory, he recalled countless times of when he saved the man from gloom. The many smiles the man must have had when he was right there by his side. He loved to make the man happy but he wanted to smile too.

His eyes were shielded by his own arm. A crack in the wall had revealed a white glow. It bothered his eyes but after adjusting he was able to notice the glowing crack which grew wider. He realized he could fit inside but would he go and see what was there? He was lonely and in need of adventure. He had to go.

He got out of bed and walked into the light.


	3. Right Or Wrong?

Someone fell out of the blue light. He had stumbled to the ground. The other person who was moping around in his floor of the office building ran to the other person. "Are you alright?" He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped. It's nothing serious."

His eyes caught him to look at the person. He smiled with his hand out. "Hey! My name's Morality! What's yours?" "Logic." Logic accepted Morality's handshake. "By the looks of things, it would appear that you are part of the man's personalities. Morality is what you said. Happiness then? You give him happiness."

Morality nodded. "Yep! I make him live to love and love to live! What do you do?" "I give him important information that he needs to know whenever a challenge strikes him. Would you like to see where I file all of his information?" "Sure!" Morality felt flustered and confused. He didn't know why he felt less lonely. Maybe this personality would be his friend.

He focused back on what Logic was leading him to see. There was an empty chair right next to Logic who was on a computer. He turned to Morality. "Sit down. I'll show you what he knows." And so he did do just that. He clicked through slide shows of memories throughout the man's childhood. He read out loud the man's favorite stories, listed out his number one movie collection to watch whenever he would put on movie night, and even showed him other thoughts that represented Morality's main objective.

There was only one thing Logic missed despite having a name like that. Observation. Though, he did observe whenever needed, his head was glued to the presenting of thoughts. He did not notice how warm Morality felt or how nervous he had became. He twirled one of the sleeves belonging to the cardigan tied around his neck.

Paying close attention to Logic had brought him to see his physical features. There was the dark blue shirt which matched a style of khakis. A tie was over the shirt with a pair of beige pants to reveal a similarity between the two in their style of clothing. Not to mention the glasses they both had on.

It felt hot in the office floor. He assumed it was the lack of an AC but that was always on. As he listened to Logic's every word he couldn't help but think how charming he was. The way he walked accordingly as if he was ready to turn in a new project which had been perfectly planned out and completed. How he talked differently from him. His communications were serious but neutral. His knowledge was unbelievable but impressive.

He didn't think much of what he thought of him. Logic was a personality that was use to the many compliments of his natural outlook on information. It wouldn't surprise him if he did receive a compliment from Morality.

"Wow! You really know a lot about the world." "It's not a problem. I only know what I have to know. Otherwise the man would never be alive without me to watch over him." "He needs me too." "I can't disagree with you there. He does need an emotional bondness with himself. Happiness is as they say the best cure for any sad occasion." "You really think so? I thought you wouldn't like it. I thought logic was your best interest in the man's life."

"It is but logic doesn't mean I have to be serious all the time. And it doesn't mean that I hate joy. I'm neutral with everything. I just give him information when needed." "Do you ever give him wrong information?" "I try not to so it rarely slips by. If its something having to do with a subject he doesn't understand then most likely I will give him some wrong information. There's always the next day though so it's not like he'll be gone."

Logic was right about the next day and the day after that day too. There would be plenty of days for Morality to think about another strange feeling in his chest. He wanted to ask Logic about the feeling actually but was worried of what he might say. What if its a bad part of the personality that would hurt himself? What if it could hurt Logic?

There was a coffee machine boiling and brewing new coffee into the pot. It had reached the top and stopped. "What is that?" "Coffee. Have you never tried it before?" "I don't need to eat or drink." "None of us do but this drink however is too sweet for me to pass by without trying. I still like it." He poured a cup for himself. "Would you like some?" "Sure."

He grabbed another mug from the top cabinet and poured some coffee into it. He added in some sugar and cream into the mix before carefully handing the cup of coffee over to Morality. "Be careful. This type of drink is extremely hot." He reached out for the mug that had steam rising out of itself. His fingertips barely touched the side of the mug when he felt a burning sensation. He threw his hands back, causing him to knock down the mug. He looked at the ground coffee stained carpet with pieces of the broken mug in disappointment.

"It's fine. Accidents happen. I think I'll just share my coffee with you." The heat in his cheeks felt swelled up inside like a fire in a tent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sharing coffee with the being that he finds to be interesting? It was something he had wanted to do ever since he got there. He didn't know why but Logic made him feel better. It could have been simply because he had found a friend but there was something else. Something that he wasn't telling himself.

Was it right to love?

Or was it wrong to love another personality that resembled nothing to his own?


	4. I'm Right

Through the hours that past, the two talked more and more about each other's objectives as personalities. While Logic was meant to serve as the mind of the man in order to help him on his conquest to deal with challenges that were heading right in front of him. Morality was meant to serve as the heart of the man in order to help him on his conquest to deal with challenges that were heading right in front of him. Both challenges deal with understanding and using reasoning. No one naturally thinks of that. No one thinks of these personalities being used as tools together.

Seperated from birth they are given the chance to work together. If someone were to look at him and say, why are you here? You would need an explanation. Morality and Logic both needed explanations for each other which was quite odd since Logic is Logic and Morality is Morality. After all, shouldn't both had known what was the other one's objective? No because none of them knew about each other. And so one didn't know love while the other one didn't know balance. Thus making them uneasy in their emotions. This is why Logic's chest felt strange when he saw Morality which was the same for Morality.

"I live in a house. A nice house with so many wonderful decorations!" "A comfort of solitude with fantastic pieces of prime physical attributes as well? How intriguing!" "I can show you if you want me to." "Is the portal still there?" "Yep! Right there!" Morality pointed at the light blue portal. It was at a window in the middle of a small hallway with cubicles at each side. "Let's explore your home. After you." "Thank you!" Logic walked through the portal last. He was greeted with a smiling Morality who spread his arms out to present his home. "Ta da!" Logic was amazed by the structure of the home. "What do you think?"

"It's...different." "Lots of difference in here!" "Wow..." "C'mon I'll show you the rest of the place!" Morality guided him to every room that was in the home. "Do you go outside?" "Why would I need to go outside?" "I thought you would have a second building here like my library." "Nope! I've got all the love in here that I need!" "Does anyone else live with you?" "No." "Then what do you do?" "I talk to myself about how I much I love life and everything that makes me happy!" "Isn't that lonely?" "No because I talk about happy stuff!" Logic didn't know what to say to that. Obviously, this personality was in denial. Happiness was in denial. He never thought he himself as Logic could think of a worse truth than that.

"Do you eat or drink anything?" "I make tea but I don't need to eat or drink anything! I just like to!" Logic was impressed by the enthusiasm in his voice. Though he never shouted, thank goodness, he certainly kept himself in high spirits for so long. "Would you like some tea?" "Yes, thank you." "Into the kitchen we go!" Morality brought out two mugs, a teapot, and turned on the stove. He poured water from the faucet into the teapot which he set over the stove's flame. "I don't think you should turn the stove on before you pour the water into the teapot." "Why not?" "Because you may burn the house down." "I didn't know that could happen." "How do you not know? Has this never happened to you?" "No."

Now Logic was beginning to lose what knowledge he had about safety. How could this personality not have any weakness? This one was the strongest but wasn't Logic suppose to be the strongest? "While we wait for the tea, how about we talk about what we like about each other?" "What we like about each other?" "Well yeah! I mean we're friends now, right? So we should say something awesome to each other! Me first!" He took a deep breath. "I like your glasses! Now you!" "Ok..." Logic cleared his throat. "I like your glasses too." "I like your hair!" "I like your pants." "I like your knowledge!" "And I like your...morals." The teapot hissed. "Tea's ready!" Morality turned the stove off.

He poured tea in both mugs. Morality held one carefully towards Logic. "Here's yours. Be very careful. It's hot." Logic tried to wrap his hand around the cup but felt a burning sensation. He dropped the cup in response. It broke into pieces with the tea spilled over the floor. "Are you ok?" Morality reached for Logic's hand when he slipped off the spilled tea. Both Logic and Morality fell back. Logic hit his head against the kitchen floor, a searing painful headache. Morality loomed over him since he was on top of him. Logic's eyes widen. "Sorry about that. I'm really clumsy." he said sheephisly. Logic felt different.

"My head hurts but this was an accident. Are you ok?" "I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Morality sat on his knees. Logic sat up too. He looked at Morality's crying. He didn't know what this was but he didn't think it was a good thing either. "I'm sorry about this. I'm just feeling something that I never felt before. I don't like it." And again, he repeated, he didn't like it either. The problem was Logic didn't know what to do. He always came across challenges and he had always found solutions for those challenges but this challenge right here. This one challenge that involved a crying personality just didn't sit well with him. He may not have known a solution but he couldn't help looking for one. Logic did the only thing he thought of and it wasn't even made by him. Automatic. An action that happened without knowing. He wrapped his arms around Morality.

Morality didn't know what to say to this. He didn't exactly have enough energy to since he was still crying. It felt good to have a hug. Good to be in someone's arms. Morality finally stopped crying. He rested his head over Logic's shoulder. He could feel a hand over his back. Warm and safe. That's how he felt. Warm and safe.


	5. Accepting Love

Returning was the hardest part because when he walked through that portal, when he stepped inside the corridor between his world and Morality's a sick feeling swept inside him. His heart...it grew! It grew tens fold the wiser! Knowledge had flourished his mind in ways unimaginable! This form of wisdom was never expected from the mind of a man who asked for nothing more than to sit on a chair in front of a screen filled with information all tabloid and written as a grocery list for someone's own mother. Other times he hated the world that Morality laid himself in. He wished for it to be gone so that he may impressed by his own universe, his own current state of mind.

How could he, a personality of knowledge, think that such a thing as morality would be the upper hand over the man's thinking? Envy grew in his heart for he felt as though he could not love but perhaps he could. In ways he never thought of, perhaps he could love. But he was scared, frightened of what love truly was! A new experience had come up. A new wonder in life that he never thought of himself to have such a incident as that. He excused himself from it. He told Morality that he was far too busy after he had comforted the personality from his great fall. He needed time to think of what he felt.

In his first experience at hand when meeting the personality, he never did sought him as anything but what his role was. It was quite surprising when he heard of him never to have felt sadness before as one personality would or should be prepared for any oncoming negative thoughts inside the man's mind. Just as those thoughts were made of so to did Logic suddenly felt it as well. What if this ill feeling of love were to kill him? What if hurt his reputation as nothing than a logical substance to keep the man at bay with his work? His actions must remain in balance and take fold otherwise how else would he be able to increase certain materials inside the head of one's own mind?

And if he wouldn't be able then what then? Who would take over the firm of this office? Surely, not anyone else. There would no personalities unlike himself. He could not be replaced as he had been here in this universe for centuries since before time had existed as Logic only came from what form of science existed first. He tempted himself to conduct a series of puzzles in different games to pass the time. Starting off with Sudoku, he could not get his hands to deal with the rules. The numbers that had to cross over one another without a single touch of the frame by the tip of lead in his pencil made him only the more shaken and nervous by his factor of feelings that overwhelmed him in such a way. And so he tried crosswords. Definitions that he could read but words which he would have to write but even those could not take his mind off of these new found feelings.

Puzzles. Not just any puzzles but picture puzzles were the last ones to conduct on. Hangman had been a choice but it would take two players to make such a game exist and even then who would play with him? He could not create another being. He could only create supply and Tic Tac Toe was much for child's play as well. Did it mention that Tic was in his thoughts too? Oh it would seem gullible to try and forget about one's own desires, to try and tempt them away like a dog and its tennis ball. He couldn't take his mind off of it or off of him. He tried to say no! It was wrong but he had said yes before. That it was right for himself to feel this way. It was confusing you see as he had no logic in this scenario at all.

Sitting on a chair at the edge of his seat, he was greeted by Morality who had come in through the portal to greet him for a grand day since morning time to come as when the man would wake up and be able to start a morning fresh off with a cup of whatever liquid form seemed fit for his needs in nutrients. "Good morning Logic! How did you sleep?" "I don't. We are personalities. We don't need to sleep." "But it's fun to sleep! It makes you feel like you're a person!" "You don't have to sleep and you're not a person." Morality didn't suspect a tone in Logic's voice. His innocence much too keen to keep him busy with all this loving dreadful business. For all the hugs and butterfly kisses he could give, he did not think of Logic as a personality with a hasty tone. Instead, he sought him as kind, caring, and...loving. He loved him. This was new to Morality too despite his objective in existence.

Morality bent down to let his arms rest over the desk near Logic's seat where the said personality did sat to type in thoughts that the man would need for his daily activities upon the limelight of the universe in order to understand how to cope with socialization and other components of human behavior. "What are you doing?" "Inputting thoughts that he will need in order to start the day." "That sounds awesome! I'm going to put joy in it too!" "Joy? He needs knowledge. He should know how to do things not how to think about love nonstop. What does love do?" "Love makes the soul better! It makes their hearts feel much nicer!" "Would you shut up?" said Logic who turned to Morality with a high raised tone voice. Morality just stared in shock and confusion. He didn't know what to say to this anger. His objective in existence was to make people happy. Happy...

Logic could see his tears, Morality's heartbroken concerns. He watched as the personality got up and almost made it to the portal. Logic jumped out of his chair, running towards Morality. He grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!" he said as he tried to push Logic away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you! I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you!" Morality stopped struggling. "I just don't know how to deal with this emotion. I don't know what love is. I don't know what...I don't know what happiness is." His glasses, stained of his own tears. How immoral he would think if he was still cold as much as his knowledge for everything that the man was suppose to know. Maybe when he looked into those teary eyed glasses with real brown saucers there was knowledge in his feeling that the man was supposed to know. "Can you tell me how to love?"

Morality nodded despite not knowing how to, he nodded. Then it happened again. A happening of all happenings. Things that would have never been expected to occur at all. Logic wrapping his arms around Morality. Morality accepting his hold on him and wrapping his own arms around Logic too. And then, their lips. Logic's lips pressing over Morality's with every care, every flaw, and every bite of the tongue. His sweet soft vibrant lips over the personality he loved. Over the person he loved. And he felt a message was sent back when those firm wet lips pressed back as they too belonged to a personality. A personality named Morality.

The man felt different.


End file.
